


Full Moon

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus misses the part of the moon that made him full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupeccles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for Shutupeccles @ LJ for her birthday!;)

The moon is full. Your heart is empty.  
You may drink your potion every month; you still can feel the call of the wolf.  
Strong. Powerful. Dangerous.  
You hold on tight on the little pendant around your neck.  
It is always with you.  
A half moon.  
♣♣♣

 

It is the new moon.  
You can’t see.  
But you know it is him.  
You can feel it.  
Your heart skips a beat.  
♣♣♣

 

He is sleeping peacefully next to you.  
He hasn’t slept properly for years.  
He looks like a ghost. A remembrance.  
You’ve hated him for years for betraying your best friends.  
You’ve hated yourself even more for still loving him.  
But his eyes, oh god! his dark piercing eyes have shot through your soul.  
You knew at once he was telling the truth.  
♣♣♣

 

You’re laughing.  
You haven’t laughed in years.  
His hand is so warm against yours.  
You’ve found back the unique part that made your pendant moon full.


End file.
